Want You Back
by CDLUVM
Summary: Beck's been thinking a lot lately about the break up with Jade. He decides he is going to win her back, but after seeing her with Andre, will all be lost? Takes place after Tori Goes Platinum. Jandre/Bade


**DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn ViCtOrIoUs, Or ThE sOnG wAnT yOu BaCk- ChErI lLoYd (GuY vErSiOn). BtW lOvE tHiS sOnG.**

_**Hey girl you never had much game**_

_**Thought I needed to upgrade**_

_**So I went and walked away way way**_

**-BeCk PoV-**

Jade and I have been broken up for a while now. We broke up based on all the fighting we did, We just weren't compatible anymore. She was always dark and scary, never letting anyone see her vulnerable, or her soft side. She used to let me until we broke up, well actually, in our circumstance when I didn't open the door. I've been thinking about that a lot lately…

_**Now I see you've been hanging out**_

_**With that other guy in town**_

_**Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns**_

I walked into school and to my surprise Jade and Andre were talking near her locker, laughing? Well this is odd. I walked toward them but stopped short upon seeing them kiss. It totally broke me. I know I'm the one who ended it, but I didn't know she'd move on this fast. I thought our love meant more to her then this. I sighed remembering our last conversation…

"_Hey Jade", I commented as we walked by in the hall. She ignored me and walked straight passed. She normally did this, ignore me and I just let it pass as being Jade. But she had been getting good at saying at least 'whatever' or 'busy'. She never flat out ignored me these days. I followed her till she stopped at her locker, pulling out her books, "What's with the silent treatment?" I asked. She again ignored me and continued on her way as if I wasn't even there. It started to bug me. After every class that day I would meet her at the lockers, and she continued looking past me like I was a distant memory. The next day, I was getting a little upset, "Jade What did I do wrong?" I asked, once I finally managed to stop her, before class. She just glares at me trying to move around, but I block the way. She sighed looking at me._

"_What do you want?" she questioned._

"_To know why you're ignoring me", I asked._

"_Do I have to have a reason? It's my life, I think I can choose who I can talk to", she answered, again she tried going around me. I blocked once more._

"_But you talked to me before, ever since the whole platinum awards you don't even say a word to me" she avoided looking at me, focusing on the ground. "What happen?" I asked concern leaking for my voice._

"_I saw you … never mind … I gotta go", she tried going around me almost getting past. Almost._

"_Saw me? Saw me what?" I asked._

_She looked up and glared at me, "I say you trying to kiss Vega, she said no. You thought because Vega wasn't my friend you could KISS her. You knew I didn't like her and you go and ruin the only ounce of respect I had for you. Then after the show … Just stay away from me", this time when she pushed past me I let her. _

I couldn't believe almost kissing Tori, would lead to losing Jade forever, even if we were friends. A little bit is better than nothing right … But now I have nothing.

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

_**And now you're doing them with him**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first**_

They were named Hollywood Arts hottest couple; I blame the lack of couples, in reason for Andre getting it. So much for my friend that … words can't describe the feelings I'm having right now. The other day I went on Jade's page on the slap (Ok maybe she was right about me stalking it). I find a relationship advice that she made with that no good EX friend of mine. Me and Jade used to do that, is she trying to crush me! Part of me wanted to just shut down my computer and go to bed, but the other part wanted to click the video and criticize it. I decided to go to bed because I didn't want to see them together more than I have to. Already bad enough I see them at school being all couply a few lockers down from mine.

_**You got me, got me like this**_

_**And now you're taking him to every restaurant**_

_**And everywhere we went,**_

_**Come on!**_

_**And now you're taking him to every restaurant**_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

One day I was at school lunch with Cat, Tori, and Robbie. I'm guessing Andre and Jade had to leave to 'make out' saying that in the same sentence makes me want to barf. "Hey my dad said he was taking me to that fancy restraint", Cat giggled.

Tori, Robbie, and I forwarded our eyes in confusion, "Which one?" I asked.

"Maestro's" Cat answered.

"The one we go for Ping-Pong?" Tori asked.

Cat nodded, "Wanna come with?"

"That place is really expensive, I don't have the money", Robbie answered.

"Especially with his caviar obsession", Tori answered.

"That stuff is good", Robbie defended.

"As long as you don't get caviar, my dad will buy yours. Can you guy come?" Cat asked, pouting out her bottom lip, and giving us puppy-dog eyes. We all agreed, no one could say no to Cat, she was like a child. We showed up at Cat's house at 8 and headed over together. When we got there we were seated but what caught my eye was Jade and Andre were sitting in the booth across from us, and they were laughing. Alright I had to leave, I left the building standing outside, running my hands through my hair. It's like she's rubbing it in my face!

_**Girl you can say anything you want**_

_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_

_**I want you back**_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

I went to school the next day and walked up to Jade, "Hey", I greeted.

She turned around, "Hi", she answered. There was silence for a few minutes till she broke it, "What do you want Beck?"

"Jade I miss you. I don't know how I've been making it without you. Because you are literally my life. I love you Jade, I should have opened that stupid door, and told you that. I was stupid back then, but I've gotten a lot smarter to know, my life is nothing without you. Please Jade … Just please consider getting back with me. I'll do anything", I answered, she frowned slightly.

"Beck … I'm with Andre", she answered, with sadness in her eyes. Before I could start full out begging she rushed down the hall to class.

_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_

_**Now I feel shh looking at you flying**_

_**I want you back **_

_**I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back**_

I thought I was the one that broke us up, and now when I want her, she doesn't want me. She's doing this for some revenge, I just know it. That's the only possibility for her going to Andre to date. I know that was a little rude, but he shouldn't have gotten with my Ex (who I've mentioned I still liked) girlfriend. He broke the freakin guy code and now, I'm the one paying for it. She hates me; ever since our last talk in the hall she avoids me at all costs, like I'm a plague. I need her back, she was the spark, excitement in my life.

_**Please this ain't even jealousy**_

_**He ain't got a thing on me**_

_**Tryin to rock that ugly car car car**_

You have got to be kidding me, Andre pulled up in a mustang 2012 convertible, at school, with Jade. I glared at him, "Beck, you need to get over your jealousy issues. Your turning into Jade", Tori answered.

"I'm not jealous", I answered not looking away from Andre and Jade who were getting out of the car.

"Let witchy have her fun", Rex commented. I turned glaring at Robbie.

"Rex!" Robbie scolded. I don't know why, but I reached over and yanked Rex from Robbie tossing him across the parking lot. As I picked up speed walking into the building. "Rex", exclaimed Robbie running over to pick up Rex.

Tori looks to Jade and Andre sighing, then looking at me, "She's happy Beck. You can't take that away from her", Tori said walking into the building. I turned looking at them, she does look happy, but why can't that be with me?

_**You clearly didn't think this through**_

_**If what I've been told is true**_

_**You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo**_

Why? Cat looked at me, "She loves you, you know that. She just doesn't want to get hurt again. There's a lot going on in her life right now, she just doesn't want to get her heart broken again", That was unCat like, normally she would be telling me to ask her out, because she likes us as a couple. But her along with Robbie, Tori, and even Rex, think I should just give up. If Jade loved me, she could at least tell me why her and Andre are even together, right?

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

_**And now you're doing them with him**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first**_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

_**And now you're taking him to every restaurant**_

_**And everywhere we went,**_

_**Come on!**_

_**And now you're taking him to every restaurant**_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

I tried finding Jade, but oddly enough I didn't see her the rest of the day. Weird, I sighed as I walked into inside-Out-Burger getting something to eat, before heading home. I spotted Jade and Andre in deep conversation. I walked closer and they stopped talking because Jade shook her head, as if saying no. "Hey, I didn't see you at school. Where were you?" I directed the question toward Jade. She sighed.

"I'll let you talk", Andre said excusing himself from the table, getting in line.

"Jade?" I asked again, taking a seat in front of her.

"Well …", She looked as if she was going to tell me something but shook her head as if to cancel the thought, "It doesn't matter … What are you doing here?" she asked obviously changing the subject. Normal I would try to find out what's going on. But obviously she doesn't want me knowing.

"Grabbing something to eat, You?" I asked.

"Same, I told Andre about how we used to sit in here for hours, eating really slowly to annoy the workers", we laughed, something I haven't seen her do with me in a while.

"Jade?" I questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Why are even with Andre?" I asked curiously. I've wanted to know this for what feels like forever.

"He's been there for me, when no one else was", she answered, then Andre walked toward the table taking a seat next to Jade.

_**Girl you can say anything you want, I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_

_**I want you back I want you back, Wa-want you, want you back **_

_**I**__**broke it off thinking you'd be cryin' Now I feel shh looking at you flying **_

_**I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back **_

After talking with Jade I realized maybe she is happy. Happy without me, she didn't ever need me. I was the one that needed her. I was a jerk, and screwed up my chances, now she moved on. I thought breaking up with her would solve everything. It only solved one thing, I needed her. I want her to be mine. I sighed lying back on my bed, trying to forget the memories of everything. I might as well just die, I have no life without her, she's happy, but this happiness, isn't when I'm near her.

_**Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**_

_**When I kissed you good bye uh oh uh oh**_

_**Ohhh and you might be with him **_

_**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh, Yeah yeah yo'**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**_

_**And now you're doing them with him**_

_**Remember all the things that you and I did first**_

_**You got me, got me like this**_

I sat up on my bed writing a note,I love you Jade so much, I can't bare living without you. I know people may think I'm being dramatic but I'm not. Your my life, the whole reason of me. I can't live knowing I'll never be good enough. That talk at Inside-Out Burger made me realize, your only happy without me, so I'm going to let you be happy. I grabbed my phone, I just want to speak to her one last time, I called Jade's phone. It went straight to voice mail. I heard her voice, that's all I needed…

_**Girl you can say anything you want**_

_**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**_

_**I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'**_

_**Now I feel shh looking at you flying **_

_**I want you back I want you back Wa-want you, want you back**_

_**Ohhh, I want you back I want you back I want you back**_

_**Wa-want you, want you back, Ohhh, I want you back I want you back **_

_**I want you back, Wa-want you, want you back**_

**-JaDe PoV- **

I love Beck, I really do but … when I needed him most he wasn't there for me. Andre was …

_After the Platinum awards, I went home; to my surprise the door was open? That's odd I walked in and there was traces of blood splattered on the carpet, I then begin to panic. Whose is it? I followed the puddle of blood to my parents' room; there laid out on my bed was my mom. She had a stab wound to the chest and a knife laid beside her. In her hand was a note __Sorry Jade, I couldn't do this anymore. Pretending I'm happy with life when in all reality, I'm not. I hope you understand I love you and your brother, but I just couldn't do this anymore. You may think low of me for doing this, and I hope times never get this bad for you.__ I was crying at this point, she was my mom, I know to everyone I'm some heartless monster, but I still love my family, no matter what I may say. __Just promise me you'll tell your brother I did this not because I'm not happy with him or you. But because of reasons much more complicated then that.__ After I read it I was full out sobbing. I called 911 telling them everything. They were here moments later investigating. After I told them everything, they told me to go stay with a friend till they resolved everything. My dad was at work and I called him up telling him, he began yelling and blamed me. After he hung up I called the only one person I really wanted with me, Beck. His phone went straight to voice mail. More tears slipped down my face, as I picked up the phone calling Andre, I hope he would come; he's all I have left. Cat's my best friend, but I couldn't tell her something like this, it might scare her. Andre answered almost instantly. He came and picked me up bringing me to his grandma's, which is where he lived. We talked and I told him everything, he said I could stay with him as long as I needed. _

I'm just glad he was there_, _when Beck couldn't. I know I hurt Beck but he didn't want me then, what's so different that he needs me now?

**I HoPe YoU lIkEd It! If YoU hAvE aN iDeA fOr Me To Do A cErTaIn PaIrInG wItH a SoNg, I cOuLd MaKe It If YoU tHiNk I'm GoOd A wRiTiNg. I eNjOy PuTtInG pAiRiNgS wItH sOnGs, It'S fUn. AnYwAy LeAvE mE a ReViEw Or Pm Me, If YoU wAnT …**


End file.
